


forever in my mind (be my gold sunshine)

by kritiquer



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of sun metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: “Why don’t you take a picture?” Lucas tries to force the smile off his face, “It’ll last longer.”“Nah, I don’t think you’re going to stop looking like that for a while now, mon amour.”But he takes his phone out anyway, and Lucas pretends to swat it away.“It’s an expression, Eliott!” Lucas snaps, but he’s far too happy to fake annoyance, and Eliott shakes his phone victoriously.or, for the prompt "why don’t you take a picture? It'll last longer."
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	forever in my mind (be my gold sunshine)

Lucas wakes to a patch of sunlight streaming in through the curtains, painting the room a soft, hazy golden. It isn’t rare that Eliott gets up before him—Lucas is many things, but a morning person will never be one of them—but it  _ is  _ unusual that Eliott isn’t sitting beside him in bed, that he isn’t the first thing Lucas sees. For a moment, his heart seizes and he reaches over to pat Eliott’s side of the bed, an inane sort of fear starting to take root in his head. He almost shivers when he realizes Eliott’s side is cold, his pillow lacking a familiar indent. 

And it’s wholly irrational, really—that even after all this time, waking up to an empty bed is what causes his mouth to go dry. His mind is going into overdrive in a desperate attempt to convince himself that Eliott probably just left to get some water or go for a run; both completely normal things to do. 

Even then, he can’t help but let out a relieved sigh when Eliott peeks through the doorway and steps out of the shadow-ridden hallway. There was a time when Eliott entering a room felt like he was taking all the air out of it, leaving a rattling ache in Lucas—when seeing Eliott was a harsh reminder that he could never be his. Waking up to an empty bed had meant rejection and inevitable hurt, and not the loveliest boy Lucas had ever seen, grinning and exclaiming that  _ he had a surprise  _ and that Lucas had to promise not to be mad. 

When he finally crosses the room in his attempt to reach Lucas, the sun reaches him first, enveloping him in its warm embrace.  _ Your boy is a treasure,  _ the sun is saying,  _ he is pure light.  _ And Lucas is smiling, with his arms stretched out in front of him, his heart chiming back with  _ I know, I know.  _

“Where were you?” 

Eliott smiles sheepishly, sitting down on the bed and pulling Lucas into his arms. For a second, they sit there in silence, before Lucas taps Eliott’s arm repeatedly to get his attention. 

“I was getting us something,” Eliott says, and Lucas scoffs at his elusiveness. 

“Can I know what it is?” 

“Not yet.” Eliott presses a kiss on his cheek softly. “But soon.” 

“ _ Eliott _ .” This time it’s a whine, and he isn’t ashamed to admit that pouting is not below him. 

It’s usually effective, actually, and Lucas would be a fool not to use it as often as he does. But Eliott must be serious about keeping his mysterious present a surprise, because he simply shakes his head. 

“Soon,” Eliott promises, before standing up. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

During the “hour or so,” which is starting to near two hours, Lucas decides to make the two of them lunch, and he sits atop the counter as he waits for the water to boil. He swings his legs back and forth, and almost automatically remembers Eliott’s hands resting on his knees and stopping his heels from their fight against the cabinets. He also remembers Eliott stepping closer and kissing him until he was sure they had burned the food on the stove beyond repair, his hands cupping Lucas’s face and running restlessly through his hair. 

He sighs and jumps off the counter, diverting his attention toward measuring out how much pasta he’ll need instead. His efforts are in vain, since Eliott is tucked away into every nook and cranny of Lucas’ brain, occupying it without even trying, but he tries anyway and starts to slice tomatoes and onions, tossing them into a pan. The apartment seems quieter without Eliott there to chide him on which pasta he’s using—“rotini is superior Lucas!”—and even if it’s only for a couple hours, Lucas doesn’t want to make meals on a Saturday alone ever again. 

He’s distributing the pasta evenly onto two plates when he hears the door open, and he rushes to it, hastily covering up both plates to keep them warm. Eliott’s barely through the door before he turns around suddenly, and Lucas swears he saw something hidden under Eliott’s jacket. 

“Eli?” 

Eliott replies with a  _ yes?  _ that’s too rushed to be nonchalant, and Lucas tugs at his arm impatiently. Finally, Eliott whirls around and Lucas narrows his eyes at the tuffs of yellow fuzz peeking out of the top of Eliott’s jacket, and the obvious wriggling as he tries to adjust the mass underneath. 

“What  _ is _ that?” 

Eliott moves past him and into the living room instead of replying, and Lucas has no choice but to follow him. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Lucas obliges, his curiosity starting to get the best of him as he hears Eliott toss his jacket onto a chair and move closer. He hears it then—a sound he never thought he’d hear in his house—a soft bark that startles him into opening his eyes. 

“Surprise!” Eliott exclaims. “Do you like her?” 

And Lucas is frozen, watching as Eliott brings the dog up to his face and kisses her head. The dog squeals and wags her tail, and as tiny as she is, Lucas already knows she’s going to have more energy than both of them combined. He doesn’t even like dogs, not really, but when the dog lifts her head and sticks out her tongue, Lucas can’t seem to remember why. Her fur is a buttery golden, and Lucas reaches out to pet her. He isn’t surprised to find that her fur is impossibly soft, and he wants to take her in his arms immediately. 

“I know you said you weren’t the biggest fan of dogs,” Eliott explains, “but I saw her the other day and knew you’d like her, Lucas. But I don’t want you to have to do anything you don’t want to, so if you don’t like her, I guess—” 

“Eliott,” Lucas interrupts. “I like her.” 

Eliott beams, and sets the dog down gently, reaching for Lucas’ hands. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Absolutely.” Lucas watches the dog walk around the room, as if inspecting her new home. He knows the fondness on Eliott’s face is reflected on his, and he smiles as the dog looks over at them before leaving the room, seemingly on a mission to explore their apartment. 

“Lucas Lallemant, being fond of a dog?” Eliott gasps playfully, and Lucas rolls his eyes. “Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“ **Why don’t you take a picture?** ” Lucas tries to force the smile off his face, “ **It’ll last longer.** ” 

“Nah, I don’t think you’re going to stop looking like that for a while now, mon amour.” 

But he takes his phone out anyway, and Lucas pretends to swat it away. 

“It’s an expression, Eliott!” Lucas snaps, but he’s far too happy to fake annoyance, and Eliott shakes his phone victoriously. 

“What did you want to name her?” 

“Ouba.” 

“ _ Ouba _ ?” 

“Did you have a better idea?” 

Eliott shrugs. “It’s cute and I’m pretty much okay with anything you like.” 

“Ouba it is then,” Lucas announces, before leaning up to kiss Eliott softly.

“Thank you,” he says when he pulls away, and interlaces his hand with Eliott’s. 

“Anything for you,” Eliott responds. 

That warrants another kiss (or maybe two or three) before Lucas remembers Ouba isn’t used to her surroundings and that they should go and see what she’s up to. 

“We should probably go check on her, though,” Lucas suggests, and Eliott hums in agreement. 

“Lead the way,” Eliott says dramatically, and Lucas chuckles. 

The afternoon hadn’t turned out the way he had expected, but as he scarfs down pasta and laughs at Ouba’s attempt to grab some for herself, he can’t help but think that it turned out perfectly, anyway. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading! i'm kritiquer on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
